


The not-so-happy Mell

by Dumbassv2



Series: BMC Stuff (mostly Jeremy and Michael) [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 10/10 title, Again lol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Best title ever man, Childhood Friends, Editting? PFFFT WHO NEEDS THAT ANYWAYS?, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mhm., My First Fanfic, Past Child Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Swearing, Totally a lot of details, best description tbh, boyf riends - Freeform, tags are hard man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2
Summary: I don't know what to put here honestly, so like... Michael, Jeremy, and Christine kind of hang out and something comes out of Michael I guess? IN WORDS, NOTHING PHYSICAL.





	1. The Question

"We finally beat Apocalypse of the Damned!" Jeremy cheered. "Hell yeah! Let's celebrate!" Michael said as they both hit the joint. They've been playing the game for about 2 and a half years now. "Hey, Jeremy..." "Mmm?" "Ever wonder why it took us so long to beat a game? Like yeah, it's hard, but it's just _some_ _thing_  on a screen..." "Yeah true... but like, with that mental... mental... mentality, how are we still alive?" "Yo, that's so true..."  

_THAT WAS JUST SOME DIALOG TO INTRODUCE SOME STUFF, I GUESS? ANYWAYS, ONTO THE ACTUAL THING..._

Michael had opened his eyes slightly and saw Jeremy there cuddling with him. 'I guess we were really high then...' Michael was used to waking up to Jeremy's face. He just wasn't used to waking up to Jeremy cuddling him, don't get the wrong idea, he loved it. He loved Jeremy. 'Alright alright, I should probably get up before I kiss him... by accident.' Michael sort of unfastened Jeremy's arms off his body. He got up and went upstairs to eat breakfast (they fell asleep when they were high). "Hey, Mr Heere." "Hey Michael, has Jeremy woken up yet?" "No, he's still asleep. It's like, 5:35 am right now." "How are you awake right now then?" "It's in my instincts, Heere." Michael ate some toast with butter, then waited on the couch. He tried to take a nap, but by the time he was able to feel tired, Jeremy had gotten up. 'Fucksake...' Michael thought to himself. "Hey, Mikey." "Hey, Jerry. You finally woke up. Good job." "Har har, wow, funny. It's like 6:50 am, it's not even late. Wait-  when _do_ you even get up?"  "5:30." "Wh- but how?" "Instincts." "Yeah, right." "Alright boys, you might want to get ready for school now." "We know dad."  

**LAZY TIME SKIP TO LUNCHTIME**

"Hey, headphones kid!" "Hm? Oh- what do you want Rich?" "Jeez, no need to be so rude. Anyways, I need you to look in this direction for about... 10 seconds." "Why?" "Well, you see-" Jake Dillinger had snuck up on Michael, and put his arm around Michael's jaw area, pulling him back. Michael was terrified, this made him see a... not-so-happy memory.   **'Hey! Let go of my kid right now!'** Jake had let go, for plot convenience, on perfect timing too.  **And there she was. Mom just... dead. Because of that fucking asshole.**

Michael hadn't noticed, but there were tears in his eyes. "Headphones, why the hell are you crying? Don't you play those dumb horror games? Damn, you're more of a crybaby than I thought." "Hm? OH! Wait- where am I?" "Headphones, for fucksake." "Oh, wait how did-" "Boys! Why is Michael crying?" A teacher interrupted him... "I'm crying?" "Michael, tell the truth. You know you're crying." "I didn't though." "Alright, someone tell me exactly what happened!" The lady said, looking towards Michael. "Uhm, hello? I know what happened." A girl had spoken up. 'Oh, it's Christine.' "Okay, so Michael was walking towards the cafeteria and Rich told him to look towards him, and when Michael asked why, Jake had put his arm around Michael's jaw." "Is that all? Why is he crying?" Christine shrugged. "Oh, so that's why." Michael mumbled to himself, a bit too loudly. "That's why what?" "I- uh... I had a flashback to something. That's all." "Well, it was obviously a bad memory then. Boys, come." "No, it's fine. They didn't know what was going to happen and they didn't hurt me, so..." The teacher sighed. "Uhuh. Okay, go eat something then." Michael sighed in relief, glad that she didn't ask what the memory was. Rich and Jake had walked away. "Hey- uh, my name's Christine." "My name's Michael." They talked on their way to the cafeteria. "Yo, Jeremy! I brought Christine over, is that okay?" "I- y-yeah dude! Of course! M-my name's Jeremy." "Christine." She said with a smile, completely oblivious to Jeremy's red face. "Christine, do you like Apocalypse of the Damned?" Michael asked. "Oh man! That game is so hecking hard! I love it though!" Jeremy had become less tense when Christine said that. "You should play with Michael and I sometime!" "Oh, I'm free today, is today fine?" Michael added in,"Let's go to my place, Jeremy's dad would think you two are dating." "Oh my god, he would?" "Yeah, my dad thought that Michael and I were dating before, so he told us to be 'safe', it was really damn uncomfortable." "Oh my god, oh! If you guys don't mind me asking, how did you two meet?" "Oh! Well, it was in kindergarten. Jeremy was sitting alone at the swings so I came up to him and talked, and we stayed friends since then." "Really? Dang, that's a long friendship." "Oh, how'd you and Michael meet?" "Well, so the teacher asked what Rich and Jake did, cause they did something with Michael, and I said it, cause Michael apparently 'couldn't remember what happened'" "I couldn't though! I was having a flashback!" "Wait, what happened?" "Okay so like, don't freak out dude. Okay?" "Alright, I won't." "Okay so, Rich told me to look in his direction for a bit, and I asked why. Then when he was answering, Jake put his arm around my jaw area, and that's when I got the flashback, that I didn't know made me cry because I forgot where I was." "Michael. What in the name of fuck was that flashback." Jeremy realized what he just said. "I-if you don't mind me asking!" "I'll uh, tell you later." "Okay, thanks, Mikey." Then they tried to move the topic away.

**ANOTHER FUCKING TIME SKIP**

They arrived at Michael's house. "Alright, so we're on level 9, and it's really damn hard." "You guys got that far? I'm only on level 5!" Christine used that extra controller that Michael had, both Jeremy and Michael had spare controllers at their houses. After some time ~~a.k.a. another lazy time skip~~ , Christine left. "Cya Christine!" "Bye guys!" 'Let's go sleep Jer' is something Michael was going to say before Jeremy asked what the Memory was. "Michael, what was that memory?" "Oh... Uh... Let's go to my room and I'll tell you." The boys go upstairs and sit on a bed, well Jeremy sits down, Michaels lays down. "C'mon Jer, you can get comfy!" "Michael... The flashback made you cry." Michael sat up. "Fine... I'll stop stalling. So basically, I was 6 or 5, I can't remember, but I was walking with my parents outside..." 'Wait, did he just say parents? As in, when he had both his parents? Oh no.' "Well, we were silent, enjoying nature a-and all that. Then somebody tried to kidnap me, it was pretty stupid to do that with a kid so close to their parents, heh. B-but anyways... My mom g-grabbed me, trying to pull me a-away, and he told the guy to let go of m-me. So he did, b-but then... h-he..." Tears started falling down Michael's face. "He stabbed my mom, Jeremy." "Oh my god... M-Michael I'm s-so sorry..." Michael was basically sobbing, "I-It's fine J-Jer. You n-needed to know at s-some point..." "Michael, no, it's not fine. I'm so sorry." Michael wiped away his tears, "Jeremy, I forgive you. I-I should have told you earlier about t-this... I'm going to go wash my face..." "O-okay Mikey..." Michael went to the bathroom to wash his face, 'Don't have a fucking panic attack, Jeremy's worried enough right now.' He washed his face then dried it. Going back to his room, finding Jeremy still sitting there, 'he looks zoned out, I won't bother him... Wait- He's looking at me...' "How about we get some sleep, Jer?" "O-Okay." They both get into the bed, Michael stays awake longer than Jeremy, so when he knows Jeremy's asleep, he hugs him closely, then slowly falls asleep.


	2. The Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aight so they have a dream, I ain't going to spoil this, so... yeah. I'm also getting writer's block. Fuck. This chapter barely means anything, I just wanted to write something. Also this chapter kind of focuses on Jeremy.

Jeremy slowly opened his eyes, only to notice Michael clinging onto him. 'Man, that's so cute, wait- Like, as in bro cute, friend cute? Whatever, it's not like I never think he's cute, so...' The not-so-gay Jeremy decides he's going to get up now. Then, the memory hits him like a train. 'FUCK, can't I go ONE morning not waking up to sadness?' He decided to stay in the comfort of Michael. The totally straight boy realized he's now (sort-of) hugging Michael. It helps him cope with anxiety and that memory, so he's going to stay that way 'till Michael gets up... or when he's not a ball of sadness. He sighed then hugged Michael a  _'_ _tiny'_ bit tighter. Michael slowly gets up to Jeremy's face. This is the first time he wakes up to Jeremy's eyes open, though. Jeremy let's go of Michael and gets up quickly, "Gah! Uh, wowwe'reawakeatthesametimeforonceaha." (It says 'wow we're awake at the same time for once aha'), "Jeremy, I can't understand what the hell you're saying." "Oh, uh, whatever. Let's go get something to eat. It's Saturday after all, let's go to 7/11" "Alright, you might want to put on something you'd wear outside though, I'll be downstairs." "I- okay." Jeremy changed into his usual clothes, no more details, this ain't smut. 

"We're going to 7/11 Dad, cya." "Okay, see you boys, later." "Bye Mr.Mell" They both headed towards their nearest 7/11, it was just a couple of blocks away. "Jeremy, what would you like?" "A to-go sandwich I guess, here's the money." "Thanks."  **lazy time skip, like seriously it's too late to be adding money in the details.** Jeremy finished his small sandwich, but Michael was still having his Slurpee. Michael noticed how off Jeremy was acting, but he didn't point it out, they were in public. However, Jeremy was trying to find something on his phone to distract him, since both Michael and Jeremy were silent. They both weren't too focused on the whole flashback thing, they both knew Michael would be okay, but Jeremy was still a bit worried, he kept that in the back of his head, his job is to be happy, and hang out with Michael to make Michael happy. When Michael finally finished, they were 'talking' again. It wasn't the talking they usually do, like talking about video games, but they were talking about the weather. "So... Uh, it' pretty sunny out, huh?" "Yeah, I guess." "I don't know how you're always wearing that hoodie, it's so hot outside." "Uh, yeah... So- uh, wanna play AOTD?" "Sure." They both were worn out. They really meant 'Hey wanna sit in our bean bags doing god-knows-what?' They both looked at the ceiling awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say. "...Michael?" "Yea?" "I'm sorry." "There's nothing to be sorry about, Jer. I should've told you sooner." "Fine... can we just get some sleep then?" "Sure thing." Jeremy dozed off in a blue beanbag.

**"There you are, Jeremy. I've been waiting. You know something, I don't really like that Mell kid." Some voice kept repeating this over and over. Jeremy just saw the kindergarten classroom he was in when he was in kindergarten. All the kids weren't looking at him, and their mouths were shut, but Michael Mell was right in front of him. "Do it." The kids chanted, their mouths still closed, and not looking at Jeremy. While the kids chanted, the repeating voice changed what they were saying. "Don't be shy."**

Right then and there, Jeremy woke up. It turns out Michael wanted him to get up. "Dude! What was that dream, you were crying!" "I can't... remember?" Jeremy had said, lying to his friend again. He felt bad whenever he lied, but he knew Michael would feel worse. Michael sighed. "Jeremy,  come on." "Well, uh, ok. So, I was in that kindergarten room we used to be in when we were like, four. A v-voice said something about how they don't l-like you? Then the kids kept chanting 'do it'. It was creepy. Wait- I was crying?" "Mhm." "Oh, that's weird." "Yeah... Oh, I gotta babysit my cousin in like, twelve minutes. I gotta go." "Oh, cya then."


	3. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's focused on Michael. This chapter might be as long as a normal chapter for a normal series for once, so yaaaaaaaaaaaay. Okay so someone made a joke in the comment section and I thought "Hey, that's a good idea actually" So I'm going to start it off with this chapter. AND NO THEY'RE NOT BROTHERS NOW, THIS ISN'T INCEST.

**Player 1:** Jer wanna hang out?  _Today 3:23 am_

 **Player 2:** Who's place?  _Today 3:23 am_

 **Player 1:** Mine?  _Today 3:23 am_

 **Player 2:** Sure, I'll be there in 10 mins.  _Today 3:24 am_

 **Player 1:** kk  _Today 3:24 am_

Jeremy yawned and put on his cardigan and his jeans on. "Dad, I'm going to Michael's." No response. He was probably sleeping. That old man has been to 'heartbroken' to be a dad for years now.

 **Jeremy:** I'm going to Michael's  _Today 5:26 pm_

Jeremy walked over to Michael's place, they didn't live that far away. Michael's usually sleeping right now though, but Jeremy won't question it. Jeremy knocked on the door, waiting for a response. He waited 7 seconds (to be exact) before Michael opened the door. "Yo, Jer." Michael said he looked really tired. As in 'I'm too tired to live' tired. "You seem tired, are you sure I should've come?" "Yeah man, I can't get any sleep right now. I thought 'Hey, Jeremy's awake, right?' so yeah." "Alright, what do you want to do?" "I don't know, maybe just... hang out in the basement?" "Sure, we both don't have anything to do, so..." They both walked downstairs and plopped onto their beanbags. Jeremy's beanbag wasn't as soft as Michael's, Michael usually just hangs out in the basement whenever he's feeling down, even when Jeremy's not there. "You're lucky, you get the soft beanbag!" Jeremy jokingly whined. "My basement, my beanbag." "You'll pay for this one day, Michael Mestadore Mell!" Jeremy said while doing a dramatic pose in his beanbag. "Oh my god," Michael chuckled, "you might as well sign up for the school play with that acting, Jer." They both laughed. "I wonder if there's a furry drama club-" "I'm not a furry anymore Michael!" He said as they both laughed harder. "Keep telling yourself that, Jerry!" They were about to laugh even more until Christine texted them in a group-chat, they exchanged numbers when they played video games.  ~~Also for plot convenience, you could see this a mile away.~~

 **Innocent:** Guys, wanna go sign up for the school play w/ me?!?!?! :D  _Today 6:02 pm_

Jeremy nodded, and Michael nodded back.   
**Player 1:** Sure!  _Today 6:03 pm_  
**Player 2:** Sure!  _Today 6:03 pm_

They both sent it at the same time. Jeremy was overthinking that text, and Michael was overthinking about how much Jeremy was probably overthinking. 'Are people going to call me gay? Oh, what the fuck am I thinking, of course, they are! It's not a big deal though, right? Michael's gay, right? He's going to be called gay and he'll be absolutely fine with it, but what the fuck am I supposed to do? I don't even know if I'm just straight! Michael can always just say  _Hah, yeah I am._ BUT I CAN'T. What am I supposed to do, why did I have accepted, fuck fuck fuck' "Jeremy? Earth to Jeremy!" "Huh- oh, sorry, I zoned out." "No shit, but are you okay though?" "You already know the answer, Michael." "You're right, but you'll be fine, okay?" Michael paused for a second. "Christine wouldn't make fun of you." That hurt to say, but it lightens Jeremy up a bit. "Thanks, Michael." "Anything for my player 2!" Michael said, with that happy attitude. God, it hurt him to lie like that, but at least Jeremy was happy. A few hours later, and Jeremy was asleep. 'Cute.' Michael thought to himself. Michael was checking his phone at the best time to be awake, 3 am. Then he got a private message from Christine.

 **Innocent:** Do you guys like each other? You don't have to answer if you're not comfortable with saying! _Today 10:12 pm_

 **Player 1:** I mean, he doesn't like me that way, so technically no.  _Today 10:12 pm_

 **Innocent:** Oh man, you're stuck in the friend zone, huh? :/ You can talk to me whenever if you need to vent about him.  _Today_ _10:12 pm_

 **Player 1:** Thanks Christine :)  _Today 10:13 pm_

 **Innocent:** No problem! :D  _Today 10:13 pm_

Thank god Christine existed. Michael fell asleep after some time too. It's easy to fall asleep in Jeremy's arms if you're Michael. Michael woke up early again, it's his instincts. He stared at Jeremy for some time before deciding to get up. He put on his longer pair of pants then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He made breakfast, then his mom came in. "Michael. Woke up on time for once?" Michael stopped moving. "Y-yes mother." "Good, and that Jeremiah kid won't get up until...?" "He's Jeremy and he-" "DID I ASK?" "N-no. Sorry. He won't get up until 6 am." "You shouldn't be friends with him, he's weak." "He's not weak." "What?" "N-never mind, mother." "No. Tell me right now what you fucking said." "H-He's not weak." Ms.Mell had punched Michael in the face. "You should know better to keep that stupid mouth of yours SHUT. Do I need to make you strong again? You're studdering." "No, mother, I've learnt." "Good. You'd be dead meat if it wasn't for me." "More like if it wasn't for Stelly," Michael muttered. "Excuse me? MICHAEL MESTADORE MELL." "You're going to wake him up, Mother." "No. He died because of YOU. He should of let you go, sure. He still died because of YOU." Ms.Mell had raised his voice. "You'd. Be. DEAD. MEAT!" she hit his child after every word. "I thought I made that CLEAR. You're still weak. Stop crying, only weak boys cry." Michael wiped away his tears. "You can eat my meal, mother. I'll be in my room with Jeremy. I'm a bit tired." His mother muttered "Useless." under his breath. "J-Jeremy?!" Jeremy was right around that weird corner-wall thing at the end of each house hallway. "H-How long were you there?" "Michael, stay here." Jeremy was walking towards Mr.Mell. "Jer- wait!" "What the FUCK is wrong with you? You realize that was YOUR CHILD, right? I don't care about whatever miserable life you had before, BUT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FORCE IT ONTO HIM." Ms.Mell chuckled. "What are you going to do, huh? You're worse than my disgrace of a son! What makes you think I'd stop disciplining him because of some scrawny white boy?" "aaand... send." Jeremy muttered. "What?" "You'll see. I'll talk to Michael, something's going to happen soon." "This isn't intimidating." "I know." Jeremy walked over to Michael, who's now crying. "Jeremy, oh my god, you're okay!" "They hugged each other tightly. "Micah... why didn't you tell me?" "I-I thought it was over. I'm so sorry Jeremy." "Michael, you'll be fine now, I promise, you're safe." "W-what do you mean?" The cops arrived. Jeremy let them in without hesitation. "Where is she?" one of the cops asked. "Right there." Jeremy pointed towards Ms.Mell. "and he's been abusing Michael Mestadore Mell, the boy right there." After some talking, they arrested Ms.Mell. "Alright kid, you'll be sent to foster care." "W-what?" "You don't have a mother or a father figure anymore. Unless there's somewhere where you can live, we'll have to make you a foster child." "Can I stay with Jeremy?" "If his guardian allows it." "J-just a second, let me text my dad."

 **Jeremy:** Dad, ok so like Michael needs a new home ASAP, I'll explain it during the ride.  _Today 4:03 am_

 **Dad:**  Okay?  _Today 4:03 am_

Jeremy's dad woke up early on Mondays, it's for his job. "L-let me get some stuff I want to keep." he came back with a suitcase with clothes and a medium sized box in it. "Alright boys, let's go! Thank you police officers, and Jeremy." They drove for 3 minutes, shorter than a 10-minute walk, though. "Jer." "Yeah Michael?" "Thank you so much." They hugged again, ready to sleep a bit more. "Now we need that... 'instinct' to go away. It'll only bring up bad memories, Micah." "O-Okay." "If I'm not awake when you wake up, try to go back to sleep, okay?" "Thank you, Jer-bear." He yawned then fell asleep quickly. Jeremy slowly fell asleep too. (By the way, they're in the same bed, they're used to it.)


	4. Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's trying to get used to this new home. Not really focused completely on him though, this should be fluff. GUYS I SWEAR TO GOD, I WAS LIKE ALMOST DONE AND I ACCIDENTALLY SELECTED EVERYONE THING AND PRESSED E AND NOW I HAVE TO REDO MOST OF THIS. Also yes there is a cliffhanger at the end :)

Michael had woken up early again. 'Alright Michael, just look at him and try to fall asleep again.' He wrapped his arms around Jeremy, staring at Jeremy to fall asleep. 'His freckles are so cute! How in the name of hentai is he so cute?' Michael slowly falls back asleep in the comfort of Jeremy. Jeremy wakes up after two hours. He realized Michael was sleep cuddling him, cute. He got out of bed after doing something sort of like unbuckling Michael off of him. He went downstairs after he brushed his teeth and watched some tv. "Morning, Jeremy. How's Michael doing?" "He's doing good so far." "Good. Do you want some breakfast right now?" "I'll eat later." "Okay, I really hope you will." "I will, dad." "Good." "Morning, guys..." Michael said while yawning. he didn't have his hoodie on for once. "H-hi Micah." Jeremy was shocked, really. He knew Michael was abused, but there were so many marks on his arms. Michael gave Jeremy a comforting smile. "Morning, Michael. Want some food?" "Oh- uh, sure." 'I guess I gotta get used to not being the one who cooks.' "You okay?" Mr Heere asked. "Y-yeah, I'm just not used to this." "You will soon." Mr Heere said with a smile. "I'll go make some food." Mr Heere had then left the room. "Jer." "Yeah?" "Do you want to know the real reason I never told you?" Jeremy was caught off guard. "Y-yeah." "I was afraid I'd never see you again." "W-what do you mean?" "Jer, I knew I would be sent up for adoption. I didn't want to leave you, I'd probably die by seventh grade if it wasn't for you, Jeremy. My life would be horrible without you. I knew your life would also be horrible too, and I couldn't... couldn't..." Michael started to tear up. "W-we need each other, Jeremy." Jeremy had hugged Michael right then to calm him down. Michael hugged back, letting his tears out. "Micah, we're living in the same house now, nothing's going to get us apart from each other now, okay?" "T-Thank you so so so much Jeremy." He wants to add three more words. 'I love you.' He knew Jeremy wasn't into him, or it would've come out of him by now. It made his heartache, but at least Jeremy cared about him. They both let go. "You doing okay now Michael?" "Y-yeah. Thanks, Jer." "You can talk to me whenever you feel bad, okay?" "O-okay."

Mr Heere  ~~rudely~~ interrupted their moment when he said "Boys! Breakfast's ready!" "Coming, Dad!" Jeremy said, slightly annoyed. They both walked over to the dining table. They all ate their pancakes. Michael put on his hoodie and backpack, and Jeremy put on his cardigan and backpack. They took the bus since that PT cruiser actually belonged to Mr Mell. "Hey, guys!" Christine said happily. "Hey, Christine!" the two boys said in unison. "How are ya?" "Great!" Jeremy answered. "Nice, you?" Michael said right after. "Amazing, thanks! Are you two ready to sign up for the play?" "Mhm!" "Yup!" "Anything happened? You guys seem giddy." They both nodded to each other, "We live in the same house now!" They both said cheerfully. " _gAsP_ Really?! That's great!" "I know right!" Jeremy said. "So you guys are d-" "Nope!" Michael quickly added. "Michael, you didn't let her finish." "I knew what she was going to say, Jer." "Alright, if you're sure." "Too bad, but you guys get to hang out more often now! Great!" "Mhm!" Jeremy added. Michael stayed silent, though. "I- oh! There's the sign-up sheet! Let's go sign up!" Christine quickly signed up, Michael signing up afterwards, a few people scoff at him. The Jeremy slowly signed up. "I knew you were gay!" "Wh- but I'm-" "Guys, heck off, okay?" Christine quickly said. Jake backed down, Rich did afterwards. "Thanks, Christine." "No problemo, Jeremy! Try not to let them walk over you, okay?" "O...kay." They all went to their classes. As usual, Michael was thinking about Jeremy. Jeremy was thinking about Christine. Christine was thinking about how Michael and Jeremy should date each other. Then they chatted at lunch. "So how did you start living together? You don't have to answer though guys." "We'll tell you later." "Okay!" 

"Time for play rehearsal! Woo!" "Heh, yeah."  _insert play rehearsal thing because I am lazy_ "Wasn't that great, guys?" "Heh, yeah, I guess it was," Jeremy said while Michael was silent. "Micah? You okay?" "Y-yeah! Sorry, zoned out." Jeremy sighed, "Alright." "Cya Christine!" "Bye guys!" They walked over to their house. "I'm gonna get some rest." "Okay, Micah." Michael went upstairs and laid down on his side of the bed. 'We need each other, but you don't need me as much.' Michael thought to himself. "I love you," he muttered under his breath. 'Did I just say that out loud? Fuck, Jeremy's probably listening.' He wasn't. Jeremy was downstairs in his beanbag because he thought Michael needed some space. 

Jeremy was looking through videos, gameplay etc. The boy realized that he was in complete silence. He checked Spotify out. 'Heere are some memories' Michael and Jeremy had playlists to remember each other whenever Michael went to vacations. Jeremy tapped it, surprised by the first thing that played. 'Just a Friend to You Meghan Trainor' this song didn't sound like anything either of them listened to.  **I loved you from the start, so it breaks my heart. When you say I'm just a friend to you, friends don't do the things we do.** Jeremy's face was the reddest it has ever been, and trust me, that's really red. He heard the front door being unlocked. 'SHIT SHIT SHIT CHANGE THE PLAYLIST QUICKLY' Jeremy muted his phone instead and went onto some app called Resterino. "Hey, Jer." "I- uh, hey Micah! Want some food, let's go get some!" "Jer, you okay?" "Yup! Perfectly fine ahaha!" "Jeremy, you're not okay, what happened?" "N-nothing, let's go get some food." Michael sighed, "Alright, what do you wanna eat?" "Almost anything, really, aha." "Alright, want a sandwich from 7/11?" "Sure!" Michael put on his headphones and was about to listen to 'Heere are some memories' until he realized there was an extra view on the playlist. "Jer." "Y-yeah?" "Did you listen to the playlist?" "Y-yes." "Well, fuck. I'm going to get a slushie, still want a sandwich?" "Sure." 'He doesn't care? How did Michael not care? I just found out he has a crush on me, and he doesn't have a pa- actually, thank God he didn't have a panic attack. That music did sound pretty good though.' Jeremy listened to more and put a few songs in his 'Mell that's amazing' playlist, his version of 'Heere are some memories' he really liked the song 'I Was an Island (EP Version) Allison Weiss' It was sad, but it was sweet. The more Jeremy thought about it, the more it made sense. They both acted like a couple, they just didn't say 'I love you' and they didn't have sex. He remembers that time he kissed Michael in grade 5 though, it was when his parents divorced.

**"I-it's all my fault, Michael..." "No it's not Jeremy. You know that." "They were s-so h-happy before though, I don't get it." The two boys were sitting closely on Michael's bed. "Listen, Jeremy. This is not your fault. You're amazing, your parents just need some time apart, okay?" "T-thank you so much, Micah." They didn't realize how close their faces were, they still didn't though. Well, Michael did. In an attempt to hug, Jeremy's vision was blurry because of the tears in his eyes, instead of just hugging, he kissed Michael. Neither of them backed away, but they didn't really make the kiss more intimate, they were only in grade 5. When they let go, Jeremy felt much better, and Michael felt like he could fly to the moon. They both acted like it never happened, but they both enjoyed it.**

'I love him. We love each other. Oh my god.' When Michael came back, he gave Jeremy the sandwich, saying nothing. "Michael." "Y-yeah?" "I love you too." Michael froze up. "Really?" "Yeah." 


	5. Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, sorry for not having chapters for so long. Anyways, this one is focused on both of them and is FLUFFFFFFFFF, but it's not the end cause I got a lot of angst to push onto them after this chapter, so if you don't want to see that, this can be the last chapter for you. ALSO, THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT AND I REALLY SUCK AT FLUFF SO THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE REALLY ANGSTY SORRY GUYS :(

"OhmygodIwassoworriedourfriendshipwasgoingtoberuinedforafewmonthsbecauseofthisohgodohgodohgod-" (Oh my god I was so worried our friendship was going to be ruined for a few months because of this oh god oh god oh god-) Jeremy held Michael's hand, "Well it wasn't, now we're..." "dating." Michael finished the sentence. 'Wait what if we break up, that could ruin everything... Oh my god no.' "-ael. Come on, wake up." "Hm? Oh- did I zone out?" "Yeah. A-are you okay though?" "Nyes." "Michael." "No." "Want to talk about it I'll be there for you no matter what." "Jeremy. W-what if we break up?" A long silence was there. "Even if we did, we'd still be friends, right? 12 years of friendship wouldn't go down the drain like that, right?" "R-right. Thanks, Jer." "Anything for my player one." "Oh my god Jer, never say that again." they both chuckled. "Oh my god, we gotta tell Christine, she's going to be so damn happy." "Really?!" "Yeah, look." Michael showed Jeremy their latest texts. "Man, she's the most innocent girl I know exists." "I know right!" They both laughed. "So do we tell her through hanging out, or...?" "Hanging out," Jeremy answered, a bit too quickly.

_New message from Three Players_

**Innocent:** Guys I'm siiiiiccckkkkkkkk :((( I won't be at school for a bit  _Today at 11:32 pm_

 **Player 1:** Fuuuuck, we gotta tell you something tho!  _Today at 11:32 pm_

_**Player 1** started a call at 11:32 pm._

"Hey, so what is it?" Christine said, sniffling a bit after she finished the sentence. "One, two, three..." "We're dating!" They both said in unison, exaggerating the a. "OH MY GOD, REALLY? GOOD  _cough_ JOB MICHAEL!" "Heh, th...anks. Anyways, you should probably get some rest, we hope you get better soon!" "Yeah!" "Okay, bye guys!"

_**Player 1** ended the call._

"When do we tell my dad?" "I'll just kiss your forehead when we get upstairs or something." "Hey! But that might work." "Exactly, now let's sleep." "Wait! You get to do this tomorrow so..." Jeremy kissed Michael's forehead, he had to tiptoe. "F-fair enough, heh. Night, Jer." "Night, Mikey." They went on their bed and cuddled themselves to sleep.

Michael woke up early again. 'Fuck. Wait, I'm allowed to kiss him now!' He kissed Jeremy's forehead. "G'night, Jer," he mumbled, as he slowly went back to sleep. 


	6. Sweetness Can Be Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focused on Jeremy! VERY angsty too, just to warn you!

Jeremy woke up. "Wake up, sleepy." He said as he put his hand on Michael's head. "Mmmph, 5 more minutes..." "Mkay." Jeremy got out of bed and went to brush his teeth. A few minutes later, and Michael did the same. "Morning, boys." "Morning, dad." "Hey, Mr Heere," Michael said before he kissed Jeremy's forehead. "You finally told him?" Mr Heere said as he chuckled. Jeremy laughed a bit at that, Michaell was too embarrassed. "I'll make some waffles, and Jer, tell me if you don't want it this time, no need to throw it out." "Okay, dad." Mr Heere left the room. "What was that about?" "Nothing, anyways I'm gonna change my clothes." "Okay..." Jeremy went to his room and just laid down on the bed. 'Great, now how am I supposed to be skinny?' He looked up 'how to be skinny without throwing out your food.' 

Parents caught you throw your food out? We found something else you can do!

He found it on the 6th page of Google, so it wasn't reported yet. 'Finally!' He tapped on it.

_This is for the pro-anorexia people! :)_

**Throw up.**   **They won't suspect a thing! Don't know how?**

'Alright, that's enough reading. Throwing up, I can do that.' He heard some knocks on his door. "Hey Jer, breakfast's ready." "Be there in a second!" "'Kay." Jeremy quickly changed, like he told Michael he would. He opened the door and went to eat. "You might wanna hurry, your food's gonna get cold." "Alright, Mikey." 'So what if it's cold? It won't matter cause I won't use it.' He thought to himself, he still ate quickly. When he finished, he went to the washroom. 'Alright, so two fingers... um... Alright, I think I got it!' 'Ow, shit. This hurts, but I guess it's nice because I get to eat for a bit.' He washed his mouth after he flushed the toilet. "Dude, we gotta go  _now!"_ "Alright, I'm ready." 

**A FUCKING TIMESKIP TO LUNCH**

Something seems off about Michael. He's barely even talking. "Are you okay, Mikey?" 'No, of course, he isn't.' "No. Where's your lunch?" "I-uh ate it already. What's wrong?" 'Why are you even lying? He'd get it, he knows you're fat.' "Can I check your phone?" "Why?" "Just, please?" "Um, okay?" Jeremy gave his phone to Michael. Michael unlocked his phone with the password 'Player2Heere' and went on to Chrome. Jeremy forgot to close his latest tab. 

 _This is for the pro-anorexia people! :)_  

Jeremy saw Michael tense up, he was pretty confused. "Mikey? Are you okay?" "Jeremy." "Hm?" "Why's this open?" He showed Jeremy the tab. "What's so wrong about this?" "Jeremy." "What?" Jeremy was actually really confused. He thought he was fat, no, he  _knows_ he's fat. Why's Michael so surprised? "Tell me." "Because I'm fat?" Jeremy was really confused now, Michael had the 'What the fuck' look plus 'I'm really worried' look on his face. "Am I fat?" "No." "Then that means you're not either." "I-"  The bell rang. "Let's talk about this more at home. Okay, Jeremy?" "Uh... okay?" They went to their classes.

Michael couldn't pay attention. He kept thinking about Jeremy. 'How did I not notice? Oh God, how far is he? Please don't be too weak...' Then he realized. 'We're sharing Gym today. Oh God Oh God OH GOD-' "Mr Mell! What's the answer?" "I- uh..." "Pay attention." "Okay, sorry Ms." Meanwhile, Jeremy was paying attention just fine, he didn't understand Michael.

**TIIIIIIIME SKIIIIIP _v2.7_**

"Jeremy and Jake, you two are partners. Rich and Michael, you two are partners." Mr Mesk went on with telling people their partners. Michael and Jeremy gulped. "Hey, twink! Are you and headphones finally dating?" "Uh..." "Answer me, virgin." "Um...y...es?" "Damn it! I'm losing 50 bucks because of you." "Sorry..." "Yeah, you better be." Meanwhile, on Michael's side. "Headphones, are you and Jeremy dating yet?" "Um, why do you-" "Just answer it." "Yeah." 

 

**OH BOY OH BOY, I LOVE TIME SKIPS, DON'T I?**

The boys arrived home. Michael was still worried, and Jeremy could tell. "I don't really get why you're so worried." "You're not fat, Jeremy." "Thanks, but I know what I am, Mikey." "I'm going to ask you this again. Am I fat?" "No." "Then how could you even be fat? Look at me, then look at you! Am I skinnier than you?" "N-no..." "Do you see what I mean, then?" "Yeah..." "Jeremy. You can't keep doing this to yourself. I don't want to lose you like this." "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know- I- I just...just..." Michael held Jeremy's face to get him to look at him, "Jeremy. Don't be sorry. We just need to fix this, okay?" Jeremy nodded. "Good." Michael softly said, then kissed Jeremy's forehead. "Let's get you something to eat. You can choose how much you want." "Okay." Jeremy took a waffle that was left over. Michael stared, trying to make sure Jeremy can do this on his own. Jeremy took a small bite. 'Just think of the taste...' Jeremy took a few more bites, they were all small, but Michael seemed happy. 'It tastes... good. It tastes good. It tastes good. Just eat it.' "You doing okay, Jer?" "It's just- nevermind." "Jeremy, you can tell me anything." "I just, it's kind of hard now, harder than it was before." "We'll start small, okay? You can tell me if you don't want to eat anymore." "Okay, thanks, Mikey," Jeremy responded with a calmer looking smile. "Anything for you, Jer." Jeremy took a few more bites, he now ate a quarter of the waffle. "I don't really want more..." "You're making really good progress, Jer. A lot of people have trouble when they start. I'm proud of you." "You're the best, Mikey." "No u." Jeremy chuckled, "Oh my God," "Let's go sleep, Jer. We both are tired." "Alright," Jeremy said as he yawned, "But we're not gonna blame that on tiredness." "Fine," Michael said, exaggerating the i. They went to their room and cuddled. "Love you, Jerry." Michael mumbled, before he fell asleep.


	7. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focused on Jeremy(and a little bit on Christine! :O)! Finally some help for him too

Jeremy, however, couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about how he never noticed. Michael looked so perfect, what if Michael took it the wrong way? What if he thought that Jeremy thought he was fat? Why couldn't he just realize it himself and fix it? Why was he so dumb? How could he deserve someone like Michael anyways? "Jer." He didn't realize he was crying. "S-sorry." "No, don't be. You can tell me anything." "I just..." Jeremy sighed. "How did I deserve such a great boyfriend?" "By being yourself, Jeremy. I love you for you." "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Mikey." "Same to you, babe," Michael responded before kissing Jeremy's forehead, "I love you." "Love you too, sorry f-for waking y-" "It's fine. You don't need to be sorry. Okay?" "I- Okay." Jeremy quietly whispered, "Thank you." Michael made sure Jeremy fell asleep before he did. He didn't want Jeremy to freak out right now, or at all. All he needs is help right now. After some time, Michael finally fell asleep.

Michael woke up. "Mmm." "Oh, you're awake!" Michael nearly screamed but stopped himself. "HOLY- oh, you woke up before me?" "Mhm! Anyways, you should probably go brush your teeth." "Mkay." Michael left the room. Jeremy was humming to himself, to the tune of Mister Glassman by Scotty Sire. "Jeremy, why is there an unfinished waffle on the table?" Mr Heere called. 'Fuck what do I say? Do I tell him the truth? Oh, fuck fuck fuck' "Jeremy?" "Um, uh, I can explain?" He said as he walked downstairs. "Alright, then explain." "S-so, uh... So um..." Mr Heere sighed, "Jeremy, you can tell me." 'Would he even care anyway? He hasn't cared for years now." Jeremy thought to himself. "I know I can, but do I want to?" "I really worry about you, Jeremy." Jeremy chuckled a bit at that. "What's so funny?" "Stop lying, dad. Let's just throw that out or something." Mr Heere looks worried for once, something Jeremy hasn't been used to. He doesn't recognize it. "What's with that look on your face?" Jeremy said, after throwing out the waffle. Mr Heere sighed, "It's... It's nothing, Jeremy." "Mkay." 

Michael yawned, "Morning, guys." "Morning, babe." Michael chuckled a bit. "What do you boys want to eat?" "I'll just have a sandwich, I guess." "Toast and butter." Michael smiled at Jeremy. Mr Heere didn't understand it. "Er... Okay." Mr Heere went to go make food. "You doing okay?" "Yeah, why do you ask?" "I heard him ask about the waffle." "Oh, uh, yeah. It's fine. Don't really get why he suddenly cares though." "He probably just wants to be a good dad." "Heh, doubt it." "Boys, breakfast's ready." "Mkay, coming, dad!" They went to the table and ate, Jeremy took a bit long, but he finished his meal. While they were gettings ready, Michael tried to comfort Jeremy a bit, "I'm proud of you." Jeremy was caught a bit off guard, but he managed to say something. "Tha...nks." They went on the bus to go to school, talking about what they hope will be on AOTD 2. They squeezed themselves out of the bus, they started talking to Christine. "Hey, guys! How are ya'?" "Great!" "Nice, you?" "Amazing again!" She looked like the real-life version of every smiley emoji ever. The bell rang. "Cya guys at lunch!"

Jeremy and Michael were in the same class, passing some notes to each other from time to time. They saw Christine for a second through the door's window. They thought she was just going to get a drink or to the bathroom, but then they realized both of those were in the other direction. Jeremy and Michael raised their hands. "Yes, Mr Heere?" "Can I go to the bathroom?" "Okay, here's the hall pass." "Yes, Mr Mell?" "Can I go get a drink?" "Mkay, here's the other hall pass." "Thanks, Ms!" They both said in unison. Both heading toward Christine's direction. 

"Go away please, I'm trying to go to my class." "I won't let you go just because you're innocent, Canigula." They followed the voices. "Hey, uh, what's going on?" Jeremy said, Michael still a bit behind. "Fuck off, twink." "Can you at least try to not be so rude to people for once?" The  _mYsTerY BoY_ punched Christine. "Ow! What was that for?" "Yeah dude, back off!" Michael finally caught up, "Dustin?!" "Headphones, too? Wow, the whole gang." The principal walked in on them, "Now what's going on here?" "Dustin punched me!" Christine quickly said. "And what are these boys doing here?" "I don't know." "They were gonna beat her up too!" "No, they weren't!" "Alright boys, explain." "Okay so we saw Christine through the class door window for a second, but it wasn't towards your office, the bathroom, or the fountain. She also brings her backpack to all her classes so it wasn't for that either, so we decided we should probably check on what was going on." "Do you know these two boys?" "Mhm! They're my besties." "Dustin, come with me. You three can go back to your classes now." "Thank you, Mr." The three said in unison, before heading to their classrooms. 

"Christine, you alright?" "Y-yeah, I just never had anyone do that to me before, you know?" "Don't worry, either that's never gonna happen again, or you'll get used to it too..." "What was that, Michael?" "Uh- but let's hope it's the first option, eheh." 


End file.
